Along with the rapid development of the Internet, the IP network gradually becomes an essential tool in People's daily work and life. There are a variety of network access manners, but the three access manners of wired broadband, wireless broadband and wireless network are commonly selected by terminal users. And, the wireless network is widely applied to mobile terminal products based on the specific mobility and portability thereof, but since the cost thereof is higher than the fixed-line broadband and the stability is bad, there is relevant switching requirement for terminal users in the fixed-line broadband environment.
In related technology, the internet (external network) and the local area network (internal network) wired access must use different network interfaces, thereby the hardware cost is high, the volume is large, and the user requirement for the mobility and portability cannot be satisfied.